Allow Me To Cure You
by LinKura
Summary: Medusa's been acting strange lately and Stein has taken much notice. But how exactly will he go about his confrontation about her identity? Or will he confront her at all? What will become of it all? Lemon, Adult Content, SteinxMedusa Rewriting next chapters please bear with me I have a lot going on.
1. It Begins Now

**Author's Note: I don't own anything Soul Eater related, nor do I own the characters, as much as I would like to. This is also my first time writing this kind of fic so... Please don't completely tear me to shreds D:**

* * *

"Nake, snake, cobra, coubra…" Medusa murmured to herself as she was working on a new 'herbal medicine' for the students. It seemed like she was lazily slouching in her chair, her shoes making a slight noise against her feet as she shifted them back and forth. Everything was going according to plan, thus far; the successful infiltration of the school, and her brilliant disguise as the school nurse. A menacing grin crossed her lips, as she basked in the glory of her success once again, before it slowly disappeared. There was one person, bound to discover her true plan eventually.

"_Franken Stein…_" she almost snarled to herself. Letting go of her two small bottles of 'herbal medicine', she sunk back into her chair with a low growl. That name had been haunting her for days. Repeatedly that was the only person she could think about whenever she had a spare moment. There was no way that one man could interest her so much, not even with a common interest in science. Her eyes met the ceiling as she repeated his name, over and over within her mind, "Damnit!" with one swift motion, she snapped forward, slamming her hands on the table in front of her, causing a splash, a few droplets to fall from the bottles, and onto the table. For a moment Medusa just watched, as the droplets fell to the table, making their own little individual splashes, followed by the settling onto the table.

"He'll be the death of me for sure…" she stood from her chair, trying her best to shake him out of her head, and to grab the just out of reach, roll of paper towels. Medusa had a look in her eyes, one of death, as she angrily tore a single sheet off the roll, and placed the roll back in its proper resting place, listening to the roll wobble for a moment before it stabilized as she looked at the mess in front of her. Cursing under her breath, she lifted each bottle, cleaning them gently and efficiently, before pressing their corks into them roughly, putting them away and wiping down the table, "Stein... That damned fool... He's too clever _not_ to realize who I really am…." She kicked off her shoes, shoving them under the desk "And I hate those damned things…." With a satisfying grin, she wiggled her now free to breathe toes. Whoever invented shoes needed to be shot.

Medusa, lost in her moment of thought and rage, had not realized the all too familiar sound of a chair, rolling down the hallway. It was Doctor Stein, rolling along his usual merry way, humming a soft little tune, which he lovingly wrote himself. (Not really. It was just the Soul Eater opening theme song. Don't tell him that. He hasn't quite realized it yet). He was unusually happy that day for some strange reason, and hadn't really felt that way in quite a long time. Sure he perceived to be happy on a daily basis, but a man of science always has a lot on his mind, so much, that sometimes there aren't truly any chances to take a moment to stop and smell the flowers. What did you think the screw was there for? Decoration? The more focused your thoughts are, the happier you can be. Half way down the hall, he heard the slam of Medusa's hands to the desk, and arched a curious brow. Ceasing his humming, and pressing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose with one finger, he rolled a bit slower, intending to sneak up on the seemingly frustrated woman.

Peering into the room, he watched as Medusa went about her business, snarling and cursing under her breath as she paced around the room, cleaning things up as she did when she was really pissed off. He slowly rolled himself into the room, and shut the door behind him, locking it so no students would walk in. Today was the day he would confront her about her identity. For a while, he had admittingly been a bit scared... okay, maybe a little bit more than scared, to confront Medusa about the possibility of her being a Witch. If in fact she were a Witch, Stein would be on his own in fighting her, and could result in a one sided battle, in Medusa's favor. Many times he did the math to see what the chances of him winning would be. The first time he forgot to carry a three. He never liked the odds. Unfortunately for Medusa, he heard her last comment about figuring out who she really was.

"Who _are_ you really, Nurse Medusa?" Stein commented, peering up at her through his glasses, a gleam reflecting off his glasses due to the florescent lighting in the room, his left hand reaching up and clicking his screw in several swift rotations.

"_Shit!_" Medusa tensed up, not only startled by the man now sitting behind her, but by the fact that she had been talking to herself aloud. Normally she never had a habit of doing so, but it seems that her little disguise charade had taken the best of her. Turning on her heel slightly, she shifted to make eye contact with Stein, leaning against the wall, "What do you mean, 'who am I really'? I'm a nurse. Other than that I'm a rather boring woman, if I should say so myself." On the inside, Medusa was sweating bullets, even though a fake chuckle acted as her disguise.

"You seem to be acting rather suspicious as of lately." Stein, once again, grinned clicking his screw "People don't act suspicious for no reason. Are you hiding something? Or could something be troubling you? Because normally, people don't walk around clinics barefoot." He pointed out with a small chuckle of amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've just been having a rather… odd couple of days. Nothing I do should seem suspicious. And it's so much more comfortable without shoes on. How dare you question my preferences?" Medusa was ready to kill him, "_One false comment, one false move… and I'll have his head…_"

"Odd? Define 'odd'…" Stein was playing with her now at this point. He decided not to confront her after all, not till he had gathered more evidence. Rather, he decided to toy with her for a little while, and see the fun that would come out of it. "_I'll consider this a 'social experiment'..._ " You can almost see the little child Stein within him clapping away happily with excitement.

Medusa swallowed roughly "_Is he toying with me?"_ she could almost sense it coming from him. The joy in asking too many questions, especially with that damned grin on his face "Well… I just have a lot on my mind, that's all!" Unfortunately for her, that was the truth. No matter how hard she tried to keep her mind focused not only on her mission, and her 'herbal remedies', her mind kept wandering. Mostly towards Stein! Not for one moment could she comfortably close her eyes, without seeing Stein, making direct eye contact with her. Him standing in front of her, without his glasses on, a bit of his hair messily in front of his face, that soft, but gentle smirk across his lips… his nicely pressed suit, as he holds his hand out for hers… and there she went again. Her mind drifting off, even though he was right in front of her!

"Your face is red. Do you have a fever?" Stein got up, just before Medusa could snap herself back into reality. The back of his hand pressed up against her forehead, forcing her back to her senses.

Medusa jumped, swatting his hand away from her face "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? How dare you touch me!" Her heart began to race, and she almost couldn't breathe "_He actually touched me… Damnit! His hands were surprisingly soft… and warm….Mrrr!_" she stumbled into a table, and moved around it.

"I was only checking to see if you have a fever." Stein put his hands into his coat pockets "Medusa, I think you should sit down. You look like you're about to collapse."

Taking a few more steps backwards, Medusa shook her hands out in front of her. Never before had she felt so flustered, so automatically she assumed he had done something to her "Don't you come near me! Get out this instant before I—" before she could finish her sentence, Medusa was plummeting towards the ground. The last thing she saw was Stein reach out for her, and she did feel him grab her arm… only seconds before the back of her head hit the ground, and she blacked out.

* * *

Several Hours Later….

* * *

Throbbing. A small groan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes. The lights were unfortunately bright, and her head was throbbing from having hit the floor. What had happened? Medusa wasn't entirely sure and just the attempt to think about it made her head ache more than it already was. It felt as if she had been hit by a train or something bigger. Maybe two trains. Three. That should be about right. It took her longer than she liked to open her eyes and look around with her now slightly shaky vision. She was in one of the clinic hospital beds, neatly tucked in. It seemed like she had been hooked up to some monitors for a bit, for observation, but it had all been unplugged… for a few minutes? Medusa picked up the heart monitor chart, eye balling the time, with her now clear vision. It had last been used only 5 minutes ago. Sitting up in a startle, she realized that she had been disrobed, and placed in a gown.

"STEIN!" Medusa raged, screaming at the top of her lungs, and slamming her hands down on the hospital bed. It didn't take long for her to realize that all her undergarments and clothes were gone, with her panties as an exception. (They have cute little white vector arrows on each side).

"Yes, Medusa?"

Twitching, Medusa turned her head to the right. Stein had been sitting there, watching her every move patiently from his little chair "You disrobed me!" Her hand shook in frenzy, and her hand balled into a fist.

"And how else would you expect it? I cannot lace up an EKG machine with clothing in the way. How interesting it is to see that you do not wear a bra though. One less article of clothing to remove." he grinned widely, clicking his screw.

"I... am going... to KILL YOU!" Medusa growled, and leapt out of the bed, tackling Stein out of his chair, and directly to the floor. She proceeded to throw several punches at his head, to avoid the risk of revealing herself as a Witch. Stein dodged them, almost mockingly as she growled louder, followed by several profanities and accusations of him being a disgusting pervert. Throughout all this, surprisingly, Stein did not laugh once. There was a bit of grinning, especially when he caught both of her wrists, and immediately reversed the situation. That's right ladies and gentlemen. Medusa was now pinned. "Let go of me! You're sick! You're disgusting! You're—" Instantly she found herself cut off, staring up at his eyes. In the entire commotion, his glasses had fallen off, falling neatly onto the floor.

"I am what?" Stein blinked, "Guilty of trying to help you?"

"I hate you." Medusa tried to wiggle out from underneath him. Easily she could throw him off, but she had to maintain her disguise. Maybe secretly she somewhat wanted to be in that position, though she would never openly admit it.

"Do you?" With a grin, Stein pressed down on her wrists harder.

"I REALLY hate you... with every single little fiber of my being."

"And why's that? I would think you'd be thankful for me helping you."

"My ROBE is on BACKWARDS." If looks could kill, Stein would've been killed about six times over by now.

"I couldn't quite move you to fasten it properly… you kept rolling back into awkward positions. It least I tied it in the front to provide some coverage."

Medusa blushed. He had been just trying to help. For a moment things were okay, she wasn't going to kill him. Until he opened his big mouth, and the following escaped it:

"Hmm… that doesn't seem to quite be working."

Once again, misfortune on Medusa's behalf. During their struggle, and her attempts to knock the living daylights out of Stein, the thin string that had been holding the gown together, had snapped. Unknowingly to her, to Steins delight, her bust was in full display. Just before Medusa had a chance to scream bloody murder, Stein, with a gutsy display, seized the opportunity and kissed Medusa, leading her into a passionate kiss. The world was still for a moment as Stein's lips met Medusa's. Her eyes were wide open, and when she realized, Stein's were closed, and that's when it hit her. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't the only one crazily thinking about the other. Could Stein have been thinking about her? Or was this another way of toying with her? After a moment, Stein broke the kiss, looking into Medusa's eyes. She didn't seem very amused at the situation, and a part of him felt extremely guilty.

"I apologize for that. I was too forward."

"Answer me this..." Medusa was going to get to the point "Are you toying with me, or was that sincere?" For a moment it was completely quiet. In her mind, he was toying with her, the silence explained it all. "The silence answers that. Now let me—"

"No." Stein finally answered boldly.

"It wasn't sincere?" Medusa tried not to look pained.

"No as in I'm not letting you go. I'm tired of fighting this, and I know you are too." Stein released Medusa, scooping her up in his arms, and sitting her onto the bed, caringly covering her exposed bust, and retying the string. "You may think I'm crazy, and admittingly I am, but I have feelings for you, and I'm not hiding them anymore. I've been going crazy these last few days, trying to get rid of the very thought of you, but it's almost as if you're haunting my dreams, my mind, and every single thought. I am a man of science, not a man of romance! I may be doing this wrong, being forward with you, but I can no longer take these irrational thoughts that have settled in my head. You… intrigue me, Medusa."

Medusa was caught in a bit of shock. Stein had a reputation of always being a man of his word and behind all his words were passion. Never in her life had she heard a man speak with such power, force, and emotion. For a moment she was completely silent, just staring at him. He was facing his fear, and you could read it in his eyes, that were no longer covered by his glasses.

"Is that all you have to say?"

Stein lowered his head "Yes."

"I see." Medusa lowered her head as well, "I too am in the same predicament."

Stein looked at her in shock. Was she serious?

"For a moment, I thought you were toying with me Franken Stein." She turned her head to the side "But I can see that you mean every word. My 'acting odd' that I was referring to earlier, was referring to you. You too have been haunting my every thought, and making it very hard to concentrate." She looked up at him "Now what do we do that it's all out in the open? Are we supposed to 'hug it out' or something?"

Stein chuckled and sat on the bed next to her. Slowly, he moved his hand and cupped her face, pressing slightly against her jaw line to move her face to his. Once they made eye contact with each other, he smiled softly, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Medusa finally gave in to him. It was something she had wanted, and day dreamed of, but never imagined it would be so thrilling. As he leaned in for another kiss, she leaned forward as well, meeting him half way. The kiss was stunning to both of them, as they continued forward, each kiss one after another lasting just a bit longer than the last. Steins hands found their way to Medusa's waist, and her hands found them removing his coat.

After the coat had been removed, they parted from the kiss, and once again met each others eyes. A small pin could have dropped in the room, and it would have been the loudest noise. Neither of them really knew what to say, or what to do next, or even if what they both wanted to do was appropriate or not, considering the events that had just transpired of them finding out each others feelings.

"Medusa…" Stein finally broke the silence. He watched as Medusa tilted her head in curiosity of what he had to say next, "Am I… doing it right?"

This tickled Medusa's funny bone. The kids in school would constantly be saying that to each other and even though she didn't quite understand the joke, it always made her laugh, since after the question was asked, they'd always say "No! You're doin' it wronnggg" and laugh. At that moment, just that moment, she saw Stein as a small child. Her lip started to twitch in the attempt not to start laughing in his face. Unfortunately she could no longer maintain her look of shock, and burst out into uncontrollable laughter, "Rather interesting question to ask a half naked woman who you disrobed without permission!" she just kept laughing, and then stopped seeing the look on Stein's face. Her comment was cruel to him. The pained look on his face basically screamed 'damn if you do, damn if you don't.'

"I'm sorry, Stein…" she laced her fingers with his, running her thumb over the top of his hand gently, "I know you were only trying to help. Even if this seems like the most inappropriate place to do what we are, what should only matter to us is how we feel. We don't have to do this right now."

Stein could no longer take it. Medusa's words hit his heart, and it hit it quick. With a swift motion of his left hand, he pulled her into a kiss, his fingers brushing the back of her neck, while his right hand found its way slowly up the front of the gown, grasping onto her right breast, squeezing lovingly, his thumb teasing her nipple. Within their kiss, Medusa let out a small, and for her embarrassing squeak, as she felt her body melt into his. Every touch, and every brush of his fingers, created a wild fire low in her abdomen, making its way downward.

With another quick, yet swift motion, he moved Medusa, laying her down onto the bed and climbing over her. His hand served as a guide, to gently lay her head onto the hospital pillow. He parted the kiss, giving her a quick look over, planting small kisses down her jaw line and to her collar bone, breathing soft and warm breaths along the way.

"Stein… I don't know how much I can handle…" Medusa hated to admit it, but sex really wasn't something she was ever really interested in. Creating Crona only took a bit of magic to do, so it's not like reproducing was in her forte. In fact, for the longest time Medusa found reproduction to be pointless. Why take a shot in the dark to create something, if you don't know if it will be perfect or not?

Taking one deep hot breath against her collar bone, he lifted his sights to Medusa's eyes "Are you telling me, that you're… inexperienced?" he arched a brow, "Surely a woman of your beauty has had a few encounters in her lifetime."

Her face flushed red, and she almost looked like she was about to cry from embarrassment. If only she hadn't killed that guy back in college, rather than just accept his advances.

"My my my…" Stein shook his head, and clicked his screw, "Don't you worry. I only had a few encounters before."

"How many…?" Medusa was afraid to ruin the moment. It was an unwritten, but very well known rule that you are never to ask someone about their past relationships unless they brought it up first. Even then, on the other side, they're not supposed to bring up old relationships ever. The rule probably should've been 'never talk about old relationships, ever'.

"Three I would guess?" he thought hard, still clicking his screw, "That sounds about right. I was young, and I thought I was madly in love with her. We spent almost every waking moment together, and people became concerned when we decided to pursue a relationship. We actually rather more, worked together, than were friends. Turned out I was only interested in the science experiments that she and I shared." Quickly he made his way back to nipping and kissing at her collar bone, slowly removing the gown to expose her bust. His tongue lapped over the top of her breasts, and he grinned as she shivered at every gentle lick.

Medusa cooed, "That's it? What was she like? Was she beautiful?" she clearly had her own insecurities. She couldn't possibly imagine Stein preferring her over someone like... say... Marie. Wait. Who was she kidding? Marie is a failure all on her own, without her even having to open her mouth. Damn Toilet-Marrying hussy.

"It doesn't matter, does it? I told you the only reason I really thought I was in love with her, was because we shared the same experiments." Stein looked into Medusa's eyes, "What matters is not the past, but the present and how to begin the future. Can we move along?"

"Not till I know what I want to know."

Stein took off his shirt, since he was a little warm. He shifted himself slightly, since his pants were starting to become a bit more uncomfortable with the lack of 'breathing' room, "Is this better? Will you stop asking questions now?"

There was just absolute silence for a moment. Medusa's eyes didn't know where to look first, as she was trying to take it all in at the same time. Stein's body was perfection, minus the stitches here and there where he clearly experimented on himself. His pecks were hard, his abs perfectly formed, and the bulge in his… "Oh… my…."

Stein grinned an almost devilish grin, clicking his screw once more. He knew what was going through Medusa's mind, especially as he watched her face tint a slight shade of red, "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? We could always stop." He watched as Medusa shook her head and then looked back up into his eyes. For a moment, it looked like she was going to say something, but he wasn't going to allow it. He was going to turn this innocent, yet evil Witch, into a sex crazed kitten. He pressed his lips firmly against hers, locking her into a deep and very passionate kiss.

Medusa locked up. This couldn't be happening. Was she being driven absolutely mad, just by a man's touch? Every part of her body was craving more of these sensations which she had never felt before. It felt extremely foolish to her, that one could be easily manipulated by mere touch, but even as she was losing her mind, a new experiment started to form in the back of her head.

Pulling back from the kiss, Stein made only a brief amount of eye contact, long enough for Medusa to look at him after reopening her eyes. He once again started his journey, nipping at her neck, then her collar bone, between her breasts, and down her stomach. Each little kiss caused her to wriggle beneath him, and chuckle nervously. He paused for a moment, looking up at her, "What's the matter, ticklish?"

Medusa turned a deeper shade of red, "Don't you make fun of me!" she huffed, "It's not my fault you know…."

A soft, but deep chuckle escaped Stein's lips, the air brushing against Medusa's skin, "Whatever you say…." Looking back down at her stomach he grinned with an idea. Putting two fingers on the top of her underwear, he slowly pulled them down just past her hip bone, and then stopped. He noticed she was tensing up, "Don't tell me you're embarrassed, Medusa."

"I told you, stop making fun of me, Stein!"

As he started to laugh, he brushed his chin against her stomach, letting the small prickly bristles of his face stubble, tickle her skin. This caused Medusa to let out a small whine as she tried to wiggle away from him. The more she tried to wiggle away, the more he pressed.

"Stein! Don't! Stop it tickles!" She barely managed to get it out between the laughs, and the tears now forming in her eyes.

"Don't stop? Well, whatever you say…" he smirked, continuing with the charade.

"No! I mean stop!"

"Well, make up your mind already!" As he sat up to climb back over her, with one fell swoop, he pulled down her underwear, removing them completely, and tossing them aside. They hit the door, and conveniently hung onto the door knob.

"STEIN?" was the last thing Medusa was able to yell in embarrassment. He had climbed over her once again, locking her in a deep kiss. He pulled back briefly, "You must like saying my name..." and before she could argue her point, let alone protest, he had her in yet another kiss. Continuing to kiss her, he took the moment to undo his own pants, and slide his pants and underwear off. Parting from the kiss, he grinned, and slid a hand between her legs, causing her to once again squeak.

"Ah..!" was the only thing Medusa was able to really say as she arched her back, because she almost accidently said his name again. The little experiment Medusa had been brewing in the back of her mind, disappeared at this point. There was just too much going on to even try and experiment. Looking down with a flustered face, she saw Stein at full attention and nearly had a heart attack. "Stein we can't do this."

"Why not?" he pressed his thumb against her clit moving it in a gentle circle, watching her wiggle and blush, "I'd say you're almost ready.."

"But.. ah... I... un..." she was trying to tell him to stop but the entire thing was way too pleasing for her to even get a word out.

With a chuckle, he went ahead and pressed two of his fingers into her, his thumb still massaging her clit, "How does it feel, Medusa...?" he spoke with a low growl. Before she had a chance to respond, he moved and locked her into another kiss. His hands were gentle, yet rough, and extremely good at what he was doing to her. Her moans escaped from her lips and into his mouth, before she hit his arm with one of her hands, pulling away from the kiss.

"STOP! Unn..!" she closed her eyes tightly and her body shook as she arched reaching her first climax. Her eyes opened looking at Stein embarrassingly.

"Well… how was that?" he grinned moving his way down her body again.

"I… wha… it was… AH!" before she could give her response, he had moved his thumb from her clit, giving it a few gentle licks, wiggling the two fingers inside her against her g-spot. He watched as with every little small movement he made, her body twitched, causing her to make the cutest little noises. Removing his hand, he lapped up all the juices before pressing her tongue into her, listening to her loud moans, when he pressed his fingers in one more time, licking her clit, and making her cum again.

* * *

**Continued in Chapter 2.**


	2. A Smiling Soul

**Author's Note: I don't own anything Soul Eater related, nor do I own the characters, as much as I would like to… still. This is Chapter 2.**

* * *

With a chuckle, he removed his hand from between her legs and steadied himself over her, kissing her forehead, "Are you scared?"

"...Y...ye..Yes..."

"Why is that, Medusa? You're more than ready... there's no reason to be..."

Medusa was still trying to catch her breath. The sensation was overwhelming "Ca..cause... I'm afraid you'll... kill me... with... that… THING!" referring to his penis.

Taking initiative, Stein leaned forward, and whispered into her ear, "It'll only hurt for a moment. If you want me to stop, just tell me. You trust me, don't you?" He gave her a moment, before she nodded.

"Okay…" Medusa nodded, "I trust you."

"Good. We're going to start now, okay?" As Medusa nodded once more, Stein positioned himself steadily, and pressed his way forward. He watched as Medusa winced at the pain, but really didn't make any other signs of protest. She's a tough woman, but you could see in her facial expressions, that it was an immense amount of pain. As soon as he made his way all the way in, he stopped, giving Medusa time to recover, "Let me know when I can start moving." and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips.

Medusa had felt pain worse than this before, but for some reason she wanted to tear up and cry. Was it going to get worse? Should she just have him get off of her? No. Medusa was never one, and never will be one to back away from a challenge. The next two minutes might be the worse feelings ever, but she knew what the out come was. Taking a deep breath, she nodded, "Go... go on..."

With a nod, Stein started to move his hips, watching Medusa's every reaction to see if he should stop or not. The sensation was beyond remarkable. He had only actually had one encounter before, but being the guy he was, he couldn't help but lie about it, but he did it to reassure her. It was, in fact, with that one woman he was talking about, but it had only been once, and it was that moment in time that he realized he actually wasn't in love with her. For a month after their encounter, they both tried to make the relationship work, but they realized it just wasn't going to. Their relationship was affecting their experiments, and Stein called it off.

Medusa was starting to relax now, and the feeling was astonishing. She had to do everything in her power to keep from moaning immediately. Medusa had been close to an encounter once, back in her college days. The young man had been getting rather close to her, and then they decided to proceed with a relationship. Something had been off about him to Medusa, and she just had the worst feeling about the kid. About a month into their relationship, they had been casually drinking in her dorm room, when the fool tried to drug her. Realizing this, Medusa pretended to spill her drink on accident, after having a pretend sip. Then she proceeded to have imaginary effects of the pill, and that's when he tried to take advantage of her.

Unfortunately for him, they still haven't found all his body parts.

Medusa looked at Stein in the eyes, "You can… go faster if you'd like…."

"Are you sure?" he looked at her questioningly, "I don't want to accidently hurt you."

"No… it's okay." She gave him a reassuring smile, "I...I'm sure... I'll be fine..."

Stein smiled at her, picking up his pace a bit and watching her every reaction. He really was afraid to hurt her, and ruin a possibly good thing he had just started with her. He watched every expression on her face, noting when it was going from pain to pleasure. He ran his right hand over her shoulder and down her side before gripping her breast, watching her emit a louder moan than the ones she had been releasing before.

"Let yourself... go…" he spoke lovingly to her, pulling himself closer to her and was surprised when she wrapped her arms and her legs around him, "Heh.. I'm guessing... you like this…"

"Shut up…" she snarled at him and purred into his ear.

"Augh… Me..Medusa…. don't…" he felt himself get harder, and began really driving it into her.

"Fuck... Stein…." She purred louder into his ear, nipping on his earlobe and biting down on his neck passionately. Medusa was really getting into it at that point. She could feel his every breath, sense every bit of his soul, and hear his every gasp… especially the half-gasp, half-moan he let out from that bite. She dug her nails into his back, inhaling deeply when he suddenly slammed into her hard, an effect from the bite. Her hands now ran up his back, tangling her fingers in his hair and giving him a good, lustful tug.

"Unngh!" Stein twitched, looking down into Medusa's eyes now at this point, noticing the grin on her face and the glimmer in her eyes as she moaned, "You…" he started to chuckle, "You're going… to make this a competition… aren't you?"

"I thought I told you… to shut up." She locked him into a kiss, pressing and arching her body into him. This drove him crazy. He wasn't used to a woman quite like her. Rough, dominating… even during her first experience. The other woman he was with was so fragile, and wimpy. But this… what she was doing, was driving him absolutely mad. The good kind of mad of course. He pressed his tongue against hers as she pushed back roughly, her moans and his grunts meeting within the kiss.

He was getting close. He could feel the tension in him building up. Pulling back from the kiss, he pushed her shoulders down to the hospital bed, forcing her to let go of her grip that was pulling him down onto her. With a grin, he lifted her legs up onto his shoulders, shifted, then started plowing deep. Her body arched immediately, the new position reaching deep into her, "Aunn! Stein!"

"Medusa.. I.. uunggh… I'm close… I'm gonna.."

"Just… do it..." her face flushed a deep red, knowing exactly what was coming. She could feel hers building up as well, her breathing becoming more and more shallow, "Right where you are.. just.. do it…"

"But… Medusa…." He cringed, holding back as long as he could, trying to get her to change her mind. He wanted to pull out, knowing better the potential consequences that could occur if he went ahead with what she was asking for.

Medusa's face at this point was ridiculously endearing, "Stein… I… want to feel all of you…" her face flushed a deeper crimson than before, "I… unnn… please…."

Well, if that didn't seal the deal, nothing else could. He nodded at her, getting a bit forceful with what he was doing. You could hear his groans growing louder and louder until….

"M..Medusa… Unnnngghhh!" he slammed down into her, filling her entirely with multiple spurts as both their bodies trembled. Medusa had started to let out a scream when she climaxed, but caught herself, throwing her hands over her mouth. They were still in the clinic, at school, during school hours, so the last thing they wanted to do was get caught. Their eyes met, and Stein let out a small smile, dropping her legs from his shoulders gently, and leaning down planting a loving kiss on her lips, "Fuck… " he smiled brightly, "That was remarkable, my dear. You're exceptionally passionate for someone's first time…."

They were both panting, catching their breath, and Medusa shot him a glare, "Unn... don't be an ass about it, Stein…." And playfully hit him on the arm before wrapping her arms around him again, "Let's do it again."

"Anytime you wish… I'd be more than willing." Stein started to get off her, without catching the hint.

"No. I mean let's do it again. Right now."

Stein looked at her like she was crazy, and then looked up at the clock on the wall, "I'm going to be late for class. I still have to gather materi—" he was cut off by her kissing him roughly and profoundly. He pulled back from it, "Medusa I don't think I have the stamina for another round curently…."

"Cancel class."

"I can't."

Medusa huffed, thinking about how she could make this work out for her. She grinned, and with a swift move, and the perplexed look on Stein's face, she flipped the situation, now on top of him. His face flushed scarlet, and she looked down at his member and poked it mischievously, "You may not have the stamina, but it looks like he's ready to go again…."

"Gyah…" his face turned red, "Medusa… what are you scheming…"

"To make this work for the both of us, of course…." She moved over him now, purring deeply into his ear, "I'm going to make sure neither of us forgets this." With a small chuckle, she positioned him at her entrance, sliding him in once again, "Ah~" she cooed, straightening herself all the way and looking down at his crazed face. He wanted to jump her, but right now she was the one in control.

"Damn… Medusa…." He threw his head back, looking at her and eyeballing every single part of her succulent body.

"You don't sound too impressed." She grinned grinding her hips, "Do I need to impress you?"

"Uggnn…" his face reddened, "Are... you sure you're… inexperienced?"

She looked offended "Do you honestly think I'd lie about something like that?" she huffed, grinding her hips harder against him.

"Gyahh… fuuuu…." Stein threw his head back again, placing his hands on Medusa's hips, pulling her down onto him with each thrust. Medusa leaned forward, brushing her nose against Stein's as they moaned in sync with one another, their faces flushed red and their breathing picking up quickly. Their foreheads pressed together, their eyes locking as they both seemingly grinned at the same time.

"You're amazing... you… know…. Unn…" Stein chuckled at her, thrusting up into her roughly now, causing her to squeak in surprise, "Well, that was cute…"

Medusa growled, angrier than anything that he was able to make her squeak… such an embarrassing noise. Looking down at him, she noticed that his face was a bright red, and he was very much focused. With a grin, she ran her nails down his chest teasingly, leaning down and licking his ear before purring seductively, "You're close… aren't you…?" she straightened herself back up, looking down at him with an 'you're mine' look on her face. Closing her eyes, she arched her body moaning loudly now, letting herself go. All the sensations began to intensify and everything she had been holding back till now, she let out.

"Fuck… Medusa that's…. hot but... fuck... we're gonna get caught….!"

"You… let me worry about that…." She slammed her body down against his as he thrusted into her, "Stein… mmnn..!" her body arched back as she hit her orgasm, "Ahhh!"

"Ah… MEDUSA!' he thrusted up into her, pulling her down onto him as he shot several really hard and hot loads into her, "NNnnuuugggghhhH!" They were still for a moment, well, not really. There was a lot of twitching going on. Medusa laid her body completely onto Stein's, looking him in the eyes with a smile, before nuzzling her face against his neck. He chuckled at her, petting her head gently, "Proud of yourself, aren't you? You got comfortable very quickly I noticed." He spoke between breaths.

She let out a small laugh, "You made me comfortable. Your madness must be contagious, Stein."

With a chuckle, Stein ran his hands through her hair, looking into the yellow eyes of the vixen. In the hustle of it all, he had failed to notice that her hair had become untwisted, and was resting against her chest, conveniently covering her breasts just the right way. The entire view was very artistic and mesmerizing, but he had enough time to enjoy it later. Right now, his madness was kicking in. This also means at this point he didn't care how long the class had to wait for him, or if he even showed up to class at all. He pulled Medusa off him, getting off the bed. The look on her face was slightly pained, and before she had a moment to protest, her lips just barely parted for the most part, Stein reached out, grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her off the bed.

"Wait…what?", before another word could be said, her back slammed against the wall, knocking a picture off the wall a bit further down from where Stein had her. He grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head before looking down at her with a snarl. Medusa's face immediately flushed a brightly with how dominant he had suddenly become. Everything had been moving so quickly. They moved from a loving lesson, to having her dominate, to now him dominating and the display before her was to die for, "Ste-" His lips locked against hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he passionately kissed her, pressing his body against hers with a growl. She whimpered, trying to wriggle her wrists free from his grasp, but instead he pressed and held harder.

Stein pulled back from the kiss, gasping for a bit of air before looking into Medusa's eyes, "I'm going to make you... every bit of you, mine." With that, he spun her around, pressing her against the wall from behind, aroused by her sudden moan of the cold wall hitting her breasts. He grabbed her wrists again, pressing them up against the wall with one hand, the other hand finding her breast.

"Gyah...!" Medusa squeaked with protest. All of it was causing her body to shake and tremble, something she was very much not used to. She could hear him chuckle as she fondled her, grabbing onto her nipple and pulling playfully causing her to yelp. He started to press his body closer to hers, and she could feel his, once again, erection pressing against her, making her whimper. This pleased him, and he moved his hand from her breast, down the side of her waist, and moved his hand towards her crotch, feeling the warmth increase as he reached closer.

"What's the matter... Medusa?" He growled into her ear and bit her earlobe as his fingers brushed against her clit, causing her legs to shake roughly.

"Unn...!" Medusa hit her head against the wall trying so hard not to moan loudly.

"Oh... I see the problem..." he let go of her hands, clicking his screw with his now free hand while the other hand was occupied with touching her wetness, "You're still ready to go from before, aren't you, dear?"

"St...stop teas..." she could barely form the words as she started to peel some paint off the walls by digging her nails into it.

"I know... I know..." he slid two fingers into her quickly, pulling them back out and lifting the 'specimen' to eye level, examining exactly how wet she was, "Stop.. teasing..." he lowered his face to her neck as he spoke each word individually and lustfully then bit her neck, "You" and slid himself into her with a groan and a growl, "Allow me to cure you." With a low chuckle, he started to thrust into the woman once again. After so many times he hadn't become tired, but wanted her more. Wanted to touch her all over, wanted to taste her, to love her, to….

"Nnyyee..h..h…. Stein…." She looked at him from over her shoulder, her breast pressing up harder against the wall.

"Heh… yes..?" he asked tauntingly, starting to thrust into her harder, his hands on her hips pulling her towards him.

"Unn!" She turns back around, looking at the wall, "I… want you… to… use me…"

Well damn. If that wasn't what he was thinking earlier. The thought of her absolutely giving herself to him, that sexy, quiet, blonde vixen of a nurse absolutely turned him on. The possession, knowing that she would be completely his pleased him. He raised his hands from her hips, one looping around her waist, and the other grabbing a breast, "Fuck… you love this don't you…?" he chuckled, biting down on her neck and playing with her nipple, licking the spot he bit afterwards to soothe the pain all while breathing heavily and moaning in her ear. His thrusting was quickly paced, but deep, hitting Medusa's cervix, causing a bit of pleasurable pain to course throughout her body.

His intensity caused Medusa's body to arch into the wall, her screaming filling the room echoing throughout. She was enjoying it, but her instinct was attempting to tell him to stop. Each growl was deep, causing the hairs on her arm to stand on end. It didn't take very long, Medusa turned on by it all, to reach close to her orgasm. Stein bit down on Medusa's neck once more, a deeply toned and loud growl escaping his throat and immediately, she was able to reach her orgasm. The shaking of her body was so intense, she started to collapse. Stein caught her with a chuckle, "Oh? So soon…? I'm not done yet…" he pulled out of her and picked her up, carrying her over to her desk, and knocking everything off it, before bending her over it and re-entering her, "Ahh… fuck... you feel great… Medusa…." He lifted her waist, pulling her up to him as he continued to thrust into her quickly and deeply, the desk hitting against the wall, causing it to peel the walls paint; the loud thuds echoing loudly.

Medusa bit onto her thumb; trying not to scream too loudly, now back to her shy and timid state from being dominated. She loved the feeling of being helpless. Always she was the one in control of a situation; she was the calm and collected one. Not this time, he wouldn't allow it, and she was perfectly okay with that. With her other hand, she tried her best to dig her fingers into the desk, breaking a nail or two as she screamed.

A grin crossed Stein's face, as he started to slow down, "I think you might be enjoying this a bit too much…." He gyrated his hips teasingly, doing her slowly now, running his hands down her back, across her sides and up again to her shoulders, "Why so silent, my pet?"

Shivers ran up and down her spine as he said that. Lifting her head from the desk, she looked at him from over her shoulder with a whimper, "Y…you're… teasing me…. Again…"

Stein clicked his screw, examining her current facial expression and admitting it to memory for future reference, "Teasing you?" he thrusted deep, "Hardly my dear…" he pulled her closer to him, and leaned down onto her, nipping on her shoulder before whispering into her ear, "If you'd like me to tease you, I could easily do so…" as he said that, he ran his hand down past her chest, down the front of her stomach, and started rubbing her clit as he thrusted into her.

"N…n…noo…." She arched back, the back of her head pressing onto his shoulder as he growled into her ear and made her moan loudly when he bit onto the side of her neck, "G..g…..gyah! Unn..!" his fingers increased their speed, stimulating her clit wildly as he continued to thrust into her, slowly and teasingly, "Unn..nnn… Stein….!"

He spoke into her ear, his lips just barely grazing her skin, "That's right… I want to hear your true emotions… scream my name, Medusa… show me who you truly are…." And with another growl, he thrusted into her deeply and quickly, feeling as she tightened around him, screaming as she reached her climax. Without hesitation, he continued to thrust through it, causing her to keep screaming out for him, over and over feeling multiple climaxes hit her again and again. If her body wasn't already weak enough, it had now become so weak she could no longer move the most important parts of her body.

IE: Her arms and legs.

"Heh…" without warning, he reached around her, grasping onto both breasts and laying his chest against her back, moaning harshly into her ear when he came, the mess becoming so big, that with each spurt, some of the previous cum that was inside of her from their other escapades that day spilled out to the floor with each twitch and minor movement, "Fuck.. yes…" he could feel that she was weak and held onto her lovingly, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her collapsing. Both of them were still, panting and catching their breath, before Stein pulled out, spun her around and picked her up, placing her on the bed.

For a while, Medusa just laid on the bed, panting and trying to catch her breath. Her eyes wandered as she watched Stein move about the clinic, cleaning up the messes they had made along the way. He was proficient at his task, picking up everything and placing it neatly where they were supposed to be. Straightening even things they hadn't touched. She smiled, noticing that Death the Kid's habits had grown on him, impressed with the fact that he cared for those children so strongly.

When he was done, Stein took a moment to put his underwear and pants back on, walking to the door and grabbing Medusa's panties from the doorknob before walking back, holding them up for the still panting Medusa to see, "These are now mine." And he stuffed them in his pocket.

"So I'm supposed to go without underwear for the rest of the day then?" she sat up, having regained her composure.

"Pretty much... that's exactly what I had in mind…" he grabbed a blanket, unfolding it and wrapping Medusa in it, "So…" he purred into her ear, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great actually." She smiled, "Better than I anticipated."

"Good…" Stein pinned her back down suddenly, giving her a loving kiss, then looking into her eyes, "You might want to clean yourself up." He said as he stood up looking down at her voluptuous body, "You don't want to have to deal with that mess for the rest of the day, do you?" he spoke now with a chuckle.

"Good idea." She smiled brightly at him and watched as he walked away from her, grabbing his shirt and tossing it at her, "What's this for?" she asked curiously with an arched brow.

"Keep it." He smiled, putting on his lab coat, "I'll be teaching class on the art of calming your own soul through a form of tai chi… I won't need it today."

With a smile, Medusa put the shirt on, standing and seeing that it fit her like a night gown, "So you're leaving then?" she pouted.

Stein walked over, and placed a hand on her face, lifting her chin and giving her a kiss, "Don't forget about my souvenir…" referencing the underwear, "I'll make sure to give you another visit…" he said with a grin, before turning on his heel, lighting a cigarette, and walking out of the clinic, rolling chair in tote, but not before looking back, "You're an amazing nurse, Medusa. I feel rejuvenated."

As soon as the door closed, and the wheeling sound of his chair faded to silence, Medusa couldn't help but squeal like a giddy school girl, "Yes~~!" she jumped happily, before stopping and laughing at herself.

"YAAAAA-HOOO! NURSE MEDUSA! I'M BROKEN AGAIN. THE MAN TO SURPASS GOD HIMSELF SHOULD NOT BE BROKEN! CAN YOU FIX M—"

"Oh… son of a…" Medusa stood there, in Stein's shirt mind you, staring at the beat up Black*Star that just walked into the clinic. Clearly Tsubaki had knocked the living daylights out of him again for doing something stupid, yet again.

"WAIT. WHY ARE YOU IN PROFESSOR STEIN'S SHIRT? WHY ARE YOU NAKED UNDER THERE…?" he started to nosebleed slightly. There was no definitive way to tell if it was from his injuries, or from seeing Medusa in Stein's shirt.

"Get out!" Medusa shoved Black*Star out of the clinic, shutting and locking the door, before leaning against it. She couldn't help but laugh. It had been one hell of a day.

Black*Star looked like he was scarred for life.

* * *

**Ooo. Steamy. Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. They Deserve Detention

**Author's Note: I don't own anything Soul Eater related, nor do I own the characters, as much as I would like to… yet again. This is Chapter 3.**

**I hadn't made this note in the previous chapters because it had completely slipped my mind. "Allow Me To Cure You" was originally a one-shot consisting of a good and bad ending, which is now Chapter's 1 and 2. I had a whole bunch of ideas running around in my head, and thanks to some inspiration and encouragement, I decided to continue with the story. I removed the bad ending, since it seemed to be really frowned upon, and implemented the good ending at the end of what is now Chapter 2.**

**If you had already read AMTCY in its one-shot form, thank you so very much. Especially if you enjoyed it and left/messaged me a review. It's thanks to you guys that I really wanted to continue this.**

**If you had already read AMTCY in its one-shot form, and continued to read it over and over again, I love you guys so very very much, and I'm glad you enjoyed it to the extent of re-reading it. I, again, state that I've never written anything like this before, so I'm glad it's being received so well.**

**If you came here from Apoc326's suggestion from his story "Your Guardian Soul"... Hi! Glad you're here.**

**If you're just now reading AMTCY in it's new, chaptered form... Welcome! I really hope you're enjoying the story thus far.**

**I'm going to try to take this story as far as possible, since it does run the course of the anime, de-railing just before (or barely into) the Rachel-dusa Saga (as I call it) which is the 2nd half of the series, after the Kishin is revived. Yes, I do read the manga, but the anime is allowing me to take some creativity into my own hands, and split it from the point I stated earlier, to become a story of it's own, following Stein and Medusa. There will more than likely be a collaboration story mixed in further down the road.**

**If you've read all this without skipping straight into the story, +10 to you for reading my ramblings! I'm going to end this now so we can get on with the story.**

* * *

"Okay, so let me make this absolutely crystal clear…" she shifted her shoes looking at the obnoxious blue haired boy. The look on her face was as if she was about to scold her own child, "Next time you're hurt, you don't come barging in here like you own the place. Understand?"

Black Star rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground, avoid Medusa's stare. Clearly he didn't want to look at her, after what he had seen. He understood perfectly what Medusa was asking of him, but his ego wasn't about to let him down, "Yeah sure… whatev. When I surpass God, it'll be another thing comin'! YAHHOOO!" he jumped up, as enthusiastic as ever, with his usual Black Star laugh, and ran his way out the clinic.

Medusa stood, shaking her head. That boy was going to crush someone with his ego one day, and she was sure of it. Stretching slightly, she began to pick up and dispose of the mass amounts of bloody gauze and bandages that she had used on Black Star, blushing momentarily when she glanced at the hospital bed, having a small flash back of her time with Stein that morning.

"If this is a dream, don't let me wake up…" she spoke aloud momentarily, and dropped her lab coat to her shoulders, stretching once more, her bracelets shifting around her wrists with little noise.

* * *

As the day progressed, only a few other students came in. One with an upset stomach, a few with a couple of scrapes, bruises and some strange girl with some obsessive paranoia that someone was following her. Thankfully that didn't last too long, and the girl was on her way after realizing that Medusa was not a shrink, let alone the best person to talk to about your problems. Ever.

Her golden-yellow eyes glanced over at the clock and from her lips came an exasperated sigh. 5PM. Most of the students would've gone home by now, and it was time for the clinic to close anyway.

He hadn't returned.

"I knew he was playing me…" she spoke to herself, and hung up her lab coat for the day. Normally this type of behavior would be strange for Medusa, but today she felt like she needed change of pace. Death City, Nevada was a hot place. Who would wan to wear a lab coat all day? She grabbed the few things she would carry home in a small bag, and started to make her way towards the door, "Drat… where are those keys…" she dug deep into her bag, but remembered that the keys were on the desk. Walking over, she picked them up, and twirled them around her index finger.

"Leaving so soon, Medusa?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she blushed softly upon hearing his voice, "Welcome back, Stein."

"My pleasure…" he grinned as she turned around to look at him. He was still without his shirt and seemed rather sweaty from the day itself, "You have a different presence about you without that lab coat of yours on..."

"Flattery will get you no where, Stein." she retorted.

"My dear, Medusa... someone like you should know that flattery can get you almost anywhere." he stepped forward to her, his gaze practically piercing her soul as he looked down into her eyes, "On another note, I've come to retrieve my shirt from you."

"Right…" she reached behind a curtain where she had hidden it, neatly folded, and handed it to him hesitantly. Her eyes met his again, but only for a brief moment before she looked away.

Accepting the shirt, Stein took off his own coat, and put it back on, noticing the slight scent of Medusa that had stuck to it. As he was putting his coat back on, he watched as Medusa had started to walk past him and towards the door.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he spun on his heel, eyeing the snake-witch.

"It's been a long day. I'm ready to close up before anyone else decides they want to show up." She put her hand on her door knob, opening the door and Stein shut it with one hand, standing behind her. A shiver ran up and down her spine as she glanced back at him before turning around and looking up at him with a small glare.

"Stein, seriously. I want to go home, take a nice hot shower, eat dinner, read a book, and go to bed. I don't have time for your little mind games."

"You were so sweet on me earlier, Medusa…" he practically purred her name, "Why the sudden change of heart?" he leaned in closer to her, as if demanding an answer.

"I told you I'm ti—"Stein cut her off with a deep kiss, smirking the entire time into it, and then looked down at the Witch with a grin.

"You're what now?"

"I'm ti—"and he cut her of again, but this time she shoved him away, "WILL YOU STOP THAT!" and huffed with a rather large blush. Before she had a chance to yell at him again he cupped her chin and smiled at her.

"Join me for dinner and a movie. At my place."

"You… cook?" Medusa arched a brow at him, hardly believing him for a second.

Stein chuckled, running his hand along her jawbone and down her neck, before placing his hand on her shoulder, "You think I order out every night or something?" he smiled, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "I can dissect almost anything, my dear."

"Almost anything? I expected better of you, dear Doctor."

This threw Stein into a laughing frenzy as he opened the door and lead Medusa out. His laughter was contagious and Medusa found herself laughing as well as she locked the clinic door and they entered the halls of Shibusen, their laughter echoing down every corridor.

Walking along, Medusa started to ramble about an article she had read online during her spare time at the clinic. Something about the human body and genetics with some other complicated information that cannot be comprehended by most people. Stein was quiet, but not because he was listening to her. He in fact had closed his eyes briefly to register what souls were still left in the building. Practically none at all. There were a few, but nowhere near their vicinity. Thankfully he knew the school well and could navigate with his eyes closed without error. A devilish grin crossed his lips and he opened up his eyes, glancing over at Medusa.

"So if scientists were to change just that one part of the human gen—"

"Medusa..." Stein cut her off.

"What?" she glanced up at him with a glare, "You really seem to have a bad habit of interrupting peo—"Stein grabbed Medusa by her wrist, spinning her and slamming her into a nearby set of lockers. She gasped in shock, her breath escaping her, more by the pain of her body indenting the lockers, rather than what he had done. He pressed her up against the lockers using his entire body, before grabbing her right leg and lifting it up to wrap around his waist. This pulled her up off the ground, the tips of her toes barely brushing against the floor, since he was so tall compared to her. He chuckled into her ear, pressing himself against her with a small grind, his rather obvious erection pressing up against her.

Medusa was still for a moment before she, herself, grinned reaching her arms up and wrapping them around his neck, digging her nails into the back of his neck playfully, "As arousing as this is, we're in the school hallway. We're going to get caught." She pulled some of his hair teasingly.

The hair-pulling caused Stein to growl, and press his forehead against hers, their noses brushing against each other, "I've already taken the liberty of making sure that there was no one in the vicinity." He nipped at her bottom lip with a louder growl, grinding against her once more, "Besides, you seem to like the idea of getting caught. It's so very warm…" once again he grinned, but this time moved his left hand, his dominant hand, and lifted up her dress, pressing his fingers against her clit, and sliding downward, feeling her wetness, "And oh.. so.. very… wet." He pronounced each word with emphasis and increased diction.

"You b-bastard…" Medusa's face flushed a deep red. She had completely forgotten that he had confiscated her underwear earlier that morning. His fingers were dancing around her exposed womanhood before she felt two of them slide their way in. A moan quickly escaped her lips as she countered with her nails to his neck again.

He chuckled at her reaction, kissing her neck gently, then passionately, then almost with an animalistic nature. Stein wanted to take her right there in the hall way. Each moan that escaped her soft lips turned him on even more than he was already. He glanced at her flushed, sultry face. Medusa's face was tinted crimson and when she opened up her eyes to meet Stein's green ones, he locked her into a passionate kiss. He growled into the kiss, and her moans met his growls as his hand started moving a bit faster.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body in absolute bliss as he moved his hand faster, his thumb was pressed perfectly on her clit, stimulating her as he moved his fingers within her. It wasn't going to last long. As Medusa was starting to near an orgasm, she felt a set of eyes watching them. She opened her eyes to see the one 'person' she didn't want to see. Stein was really into what he was doing, almost too much to notice the fact that Lord Death was now standing behind them, "Oh-ho… Well, this is an interesting show. One not rated for students to see."

"_Shit…"_ Stein thought to himself, _"The one soul I can't sense…"_ glancing over his shoulder, he looked at Lord Death, "My apologies…" he went to remove his fingers from Medusa, but not before pressing up against her g-spot playfully. She blushed hard with a squeak, restraining the fact that he had just caused her to orgasm right in front of Lord Death. She glared at Stein as he swiftly removed his hands from her and from holding her leg and placing them in his pockets nonchalantly. Medusa pulled down her dress quickly, after she found her proper footing.

"That's definitely something I never anticipated I'd catch you doing, Stein." Lord Death scolded him as if he were his own son, "And you as well Medusa. Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves. What if a student had come by?"

"I had already taken the precaution and made sure there were no students in the vicinity. I would never be so careless." Stein pressed his glasses upward, taking a quick sniff of Medusa's scent when he did. It was strangely intoxicating to him, like everything about her, and he found himself unable to get enough of it.

"Hmph…" Lord Death set his sights on Medusa now, "What do you have to say for yourself, Medusa?"

Her face flushed red. She felt like she was going to get in trouble if she said anything and that she'd have to endure a dreaded 'Reaper Chop'. "I apologize as well. The situation was completely inappropriate."

"I did surprise her with the situation, Lord Death." Stein admitted.

"I see, I see…" Lord Death nodded, "I have no problem with this sort of thing in the school, as long as you're discreet and definitely _not_ in the hallways. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Death…" Medusa nodded.

"Crystal clear." Stein replied.

"Very good, very good! I hate meddling in romantic affairs. Now, be off you two! Shoo! Shoo!" he waved them off with his gigantic hands, "It's late. You two should head home. Bye bye now~!"

The trip down the steps of Shibusen was quiet. They were like two students who just got expelled from school and were told not to speak a word to each other 'til they got home. It was quiet up until Stein started chuckling.

"Why the hell are you laughing?"

"We got caught…" he started to laugh harder, "Do you not find the irony in that?"

"No, not really." she looked at him angrily.

Stein burst out into a full on laughing frenzy, "I'm a teacher, and you're a nurse. We just got scolded like the students we scold every day."

"It's still not funny at all, Stein."

"No… it's _hilarious_."

Medusa flipped him off, walking further ahead of him in a storm of rage, "He's so childish! What was I ever thinking...?"

Stein caught up to her wrapping her arms around her from behind, sliding his hands downward to her stomach, "All you have to do is say when and where, my dear Witch."

Shocked, she jumped and spun around, "Stein!" she spoke through her teeth in a hushing tone, "Don't. Call. Me. That." she looked down at him, since he was leaning downward and his face was practically right in her bust.

"I told you I knew who you were..." he grinned and then leaned down more, his hands on her rear and her bust in his face now, "You can't deny it, nor can you deny me...", he spoke sharply, and almost threateningly. Before she had any chance of a thought process to retort, he lifted her up over her shoulder in one swoop.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she kicked her legs and thumped her fists on his back in protest.

"Nope." he began to carry her off, in the direction of his home like a well earned battle trophy.

"At least pull down my dress then before I kill you!"

Stein glanced over and noticed that her dress had hiked up to reveal some of her bare bottom, "Ah... That's right. I still have my prize from this morning..." he chuckled and did her the favor, pulling the dress down, "Though... I was enjoying the view."

"You pervert." she huffed, "I swear I'll kill you."

"I'm hoping you don't mean right now, out in the open, with the chance of revealing yourself as a Witch..." he chuckled proudly.

"...damn." Medusa huffed in defeat. Her old self would've never let a man toy with her as much as Stein was doing so. _"My old self…"_ she took a moment to realize exactly what she had said to herself. Indeed, she had changed, but was it for the better? With her being a Witch, she knew that no one could ever find out about this self change that was occurring, "Where are we headed anyways? Surely you're not carrying me to my place? Unless you have this strange knowing of a round about way of getting there, and knowing how to get there without ever having gone there." She spoke just a tad bit quickly.

Stein laughed, "Your run-on speedy sentences are adorable you know." He spoke as he put her down gently. Turning, she saw that she was facing Stein's place and instantly took in all the sights. The building structure, the trees… everything that her eyes could set upon, she mentally dissected. Then, she laughed.

"Stein, what is with the vector trees?" she smiled, adjusting her dress, "Were you expecting me? Or is this your way of _'wooing'_ me?"

"I just happen to think the trees look nice. A mere coincidence is all." He pushed open the door to his home and ushered her in, "Have a seat. I'll get started with dinner."

* * *

**And that's the end of that one. There's some more lemony goodness in the next chapter, unfortunately. I'm trying to cut back on it but Stein and Medusa are pretty much testing each other to see how far the other one will go. Good 'ol experimentation. Unless you guys want me to put lemony goodness in each chapter, that is, but I'm trying not to dish out all my good stuff in the beginning.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review it, please! I love hearing from you guys and could use some suggestions/feedback. What characters would you guys like to see other than Stein and Medusa? I know I had some Black Star in there, and there's going to be some Death the Kid soon.**

**Thanks so SO much to Apoc326 again for being such a huge inspiration in my writing and for beta-ing for me. I really don't think I could've continued, had he and I not been talking. I can't wait to get a collaboration story going!**

**Off to work on Chapter 4!**


End file.
